There are several known surfactant-containing formulations which are satisfactory for cleaning hard surfaces that can be easily rubbed with a cleaning formulation to loosen the oil, grease, particulates, or other soils before they are rinsed. However, many hard surfaces (e.g., those of aircraft, trucks, trailers, dwellings, and other large structures) present a particularly difficult cleaning challenge because of having large surfaces, complex shapes and contours, and/or relatively inaccessible areas which make it at least very difficult to provide adequate coverage of their dirty areas with a cleaner which must be rubbed onto those areas during or after application of the cleaner. When attempts have been made to clean such surfaces by spraying them with conventional hard surface cleaners and then rinsing and air-drying them without any intermediate rubbing step, it has been found that successful performance (i.e., provision of a clean, streak-free, and spot-free surface after air-drying) was not achieved with cleaners known to be satisfactory for cleaning hard surfaces when rubbed onto them during the cleaning process. Thus, there is a need for a satisfactory no-rub hard surface cleaner, i.e., a hard surface cleaner which provides successful cleaning performance when applied to a hard surface and then rinsed therefrom without any use of rubbing.